burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Annoying Orange
The Annoying Orange è una webserie creata da Dane Boedigheimer. Il primo episodio della serie è stato distribuito online il 9 ottobre 2009. I primi episodi sono stati caricati dallo stesso Boedigheimer sul proprio canale YouTube con il nome Daneboe, ed ognuno di esso ha ricevuto più di dieci milioni di visualizzazioni. In seguito al successo della serie, l'11 gennaio 2010 Dane Boedigheimer ha apero un canale dedicato specificatamente a The Annoying Orange. A giugno 2011, è l'ottavo canale su YouTube con il maggior numero di iscrizioni, più di due milioni.Channel of realannoyingorange. YouTube (2010-12-17). Retrieved on 2010-12-22.Channels. YouTube. Retrieved on 2010-12-22. Nel 2011 è stata confermata la notizia che una serie televisiva animata di Annoying Orange è in fase di produzione, ed è stata opzionata da Cartoon Network, che la manderà in onda nel 2012. Trama La serie ruota intorno ad una arancia antropomorfa chiamata Annoying Orange, (spesso semplicemente "orange") doppiata da Dane Boedigheimer. Il socio di Boedigheimer, Spencer Grove, ha scritto la sceneggiatura della maggior parte degli episodi. Orange vive su un bancone della cucina, che condivide con il suo migliore amico Pear, una pera, sempre doppiata da Boedigheimer. Altri frutti presenti nella serie includono Passion, un frutto della passione femmina doppiata da Justine Ezarik, Grapefruit, uno scorbutico pompelmo, una piccola mela chiamata da tutti Midget Apple, un piccolo marshmallow, ed un vecchio limone chiamato Grandpa Lemon. La maggior parte degli episodi ruotano intorno ad Orange che infastidisce uno degli altri personaggi, e si consludono con la fine violenta del personaggio "disturbato" che viene fatto a pezzi da uno degli strumenti di cucina. Ogni episodio è caratterizzato da una serie di "tormentoni" legati al personaggio di Orange, che inizia ogni puntato dicendo "Hey, (nome del personaggio)" e termina ogni episodio tentando di mettere in guardia il malcapitato di turno relativamente all'oggetto che sta per ucciderlo. Egli utilizza varie tattiche per infastidire la gente, raccontando barzellette offensive, ruttando ofacendo rumori infantile con la lingua. Personaggi ;Orange Orange è il protagonista della serie, ed è un'arancia che irrita a morte gli altri frutti e verdure che trova di fronte al suo comodino. Prima di tutto li stuzzica e li innervosisce dicendo frasi insensate, poi, prima che l'altro frutto (o anche oggetto) scoppi dalla rabbia, Orange li avverte che stanno per morire, e infatti d'un tratto arriva un coltello che taglia la vittima, anche se spesso la loro morte è causata anche da altre cause, quali il frullatore e le esplosioni. L'arancia resta lì, incredula, lasciando finire il video con una battuta. ;Pear Pear è una pera che è presente dalla prima puntata e che è la migliore amica di Arancia. ;Passion Fruit Passion Fruit è un frutto della passione femmina che attrae in parte i due frutti Orange e Pear. Appare per la prima volta in "Passion of the fruit". ;Marshmallow Marshmallow è un bellissimo marshmallow che ama qualunque cosa. Ha una piccolissima voce divertentissima, e la sua frase più usata è: "yeeeeeeeeeeah! I love..." per poi aggiungere qualsiasi cosa in cui si stia parlando in quel momento. Appare per la prima volta nell'episodio "Annoying Saw 2: The annoying death trap". ;Midget Apple Midget Apple (mela nana), è chiamata così da Orange e i suoi compagni che lo prendono in giro per la sua statura; lui sostiene di chiamarsi "little apple" cioè mela piccola, e non mela nana, ma nessuno gli dà retta. E' il migliore amico di Marshmallow. Appare per la prima volta in "Crab-Apple". ;Grapefruit Grapefruit è un grosso pompelmo comparso per la prima volta nell'episodio 3 della stagione 2010, "Passion of the fruit" in cui arriva con Passion Fruit. Dopo che il padrone di casa aveva fatto la spesa, lui sosteneva di essere fidanzato con passion fruit ma lei no. In quello stesso episodio lui viene tagliato in due da un coltello, ma poi ricompare nello speciale di Halloween sotto forma di zombie semi-umano composto dai frutti uccisi, poi misteriosamente compare vivo in molti episodi diventando amico di Orange anche se è un pò prepotente. Annoying Orange: Kitchen Karnage E' stato anche pubblicata un'applicazione per iPhone e iPod Touch, il cui nome è Annoying Orange: Kitchen Karnage, resa disponibile il 7 aprile 2011 per le suddette piattaforme, ed in seguito per l'iPad il 6 maggio 2011e per [[Android] il 14 ottobre 2011Annoying Orange: Kitchen Carnage: Appstore for Android. Il giocatore può lanciare la frutta facendola finire sul ripiano del coltello o nei frullatori. Il gioco è stato sviluppato dalla Rocket Bottle Apps.Bottle Rocket Apps Note The "Annoying Orange" su Youtube (è il suo regno) Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale * Canale ufficiale su YouTube * Categoria:Webserie Categoria:Cultura di Internet Categoria:Fenomeni di internet